The amount of media content available to users today is enormous. When users are not able to consume media assets, at the time those media assets are broadcast, users schedule those media assets for recording. However, users sometimes desire to only consume specific portions of media assets; thus, those users may want the ability to record only the desired portions. Furthermore, optimizing storage of recorded media can be important from both capacity and cost perspectives.